T.33
|country = |period = |issued = |countries-issued = 1933|caption = T.33 with filter and T.35 satchel|filter = Dirzepo Pir. 35 filter T.35 filter Dirin Tubin Turnivercio Dirzepest}} The T.33 was an Italian territorial gas mask used by many non-combatant forces, civilians and industries. Mask overview The mask is composed of the following parts: The faceblank, made of moulded rubber, has the following parts attached to it: * the housing for the exhale valve * the metal threaded piece that allows the filter to be screwed in and houses the intake valve * the eyepieces * the straps The inhale valve allows filtered air in from the filter and does not allow exhaled air to go back out from the filter again. Said rubber valve is housed in the metal threaded piece. The exhale valve allows exhaled air to go outside and prevents poisoned air to get in. It's made of rubber, it opens under the light pressure of exhaling and closes hermetically under the negative pressure produced by the inhalation. It can be easily inspected and possibly replaced by unscrewing the lid of its housing. The exhale valve is slightly different from that of the T.35, as the base rubber circle is slightly larger and therefore not interchangeable with the previously mentioned. The eyepieces are made of "Triplex" glass, which itself is composed of two glass layers and a thin sheet of cellulose. This kind of glass prevents poisoned air to get into the mask even after being hit, as only the outside layer of glass would be shattered and the other two layers would maintain the seal. The glasses are affixed to the mask through aluminium frames. The 5-strap system on this mask varied, with some having a hook system for the two lower straps and some having all the staps attached. The anti-fogging disks are kept tightly onto the lenses by metal inserts and serve the purpose of maintaining good visibility. IMG 20200119 152848.jpg|Front IMG_20200119_153036.jpg|Right side IMG_20200119_152905.jpg|Left side IMG_20200119_151720.jpg|Inside IMG_20200119_145110.jpg|T.33 with hook straps and gear-like exhale cover Production differences T.33 masks were produced with various furniture and markings, depending on the time of production. Marking Initially, the T.33 was used only in industries and by territorial forces, and the marking was simply "T.33" on the left temple, with the size marking under it. After that, the T.33 'was the '''5'th gas mask [[Civilian S.C.M. licenses|approved by the S.C.M. (Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service)]] on 31 August 1934 to be sold to civilians, and the masks produced were marked with the full license on the side. sdfsdfsdfsdfdf.jpg|T.33 from before the S.C.M. license (note the marking) IMG_20200119_145241.jpg|S.C.M. marking '''Exhale valve cover The exhale valve cover design varied over time, as at first, the mask was sold with a flat, gear-like cover, while later models had a rounder cover. Those covers are fully exchangeable and differ only in shape. IMG 20200119 145045.jpg|Sample with gear-like exhale valve cover IMG 20200119 145207.jpg|Disassembled IMG 20200119 152848.jpg|Sample with round exhale valve cover IMG 20200119 153057.jpg|Disassembled Strap system The strap system could be either the regular, five-straps system like the one of the later T.35 or else it could be one that sports a hook system for the 2 lower straps, with 3 fixed straps. The latter of the two would be later used by the Ajax F2. IMG 20200119 153009.jpg|Regular 5-straps system IMG_20200119_145313.jpg|Hooked 5-straps system IMG_20200119_145253.jpg|Detail of one of the hooks Kit Civilian and territorial masks Civilian T.33 masks were issued with a civilian filter (usually Dirzepo filters on later kits, but also occasionally Pir. 35 or T.35 filters), a tube carrier, anti-fogging soap (in alternative anti-fogging lenses on later kit) and a spare exhale valve in a small box. ghjghcj.jpg|Regular civilian or territorial kit mockup territoriale.jpg|Late issue territorial T.33 kit IMG_20200119_151441.jpg|T.33 in its carrier, with the spare exhale valve and the anti-fogging soap in position IMG_20200119_152615.jpg|Spare exhale valve Industrial masks Industrial T.33 masks had various available accessories. Starting from the filter, the mask could be issued with either a Dirin filter which was directly threaded to the mask or a larger filter (Tubin or Turnivercio) connected through a pleated hose of varying length. Those large filters could be carried either with a dedicated cage carrier or a standard Pirelli carrier-case. The mask was stored either in a metal box, a carrier-case or a Pirelli tube carrier, with the latter available only with T.33s with Dirin filters. The mask could also be sold with anti-fogging soap, anti-fogging lenses and spare exhale valves. mockup completo.jpg|Industrial kit with Dirin filter IMG_20200119_152502.jpg|The filter from up close Clones Ajax F2 main article: Ajax F2 The '''Ajax F2 '''was a French licensed copy of the Italian T.33 that sported a 42 mm thread. IMG_20200119_150523.jpg IMG_20200119_150052.jpg|A T.33 compared to an Ajax F2 Manual 001sdf sdfgsd fsdf sdf .jpg 002sd fsd fsdf sdf fd .jpg 003sf d fsd fsdf.jpg 004sd fsd fs dfd sdfsdfs.jpg 005sd fs dfs dfs df sd.jpg 006sdfdfsd fs fsd.jpg 007sdf sdf sdfs dfsd fsd fsdfsfsdfsd.jpg 008sdfbsdfsd.jpg 009sdf s d d d d d d .jpg 010dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.jpg 011asfasfasfasfasff.jpg Category:Full Face Masks Category:Italy Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:Article stubs Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:Industrial Mask Category:Hungary Category:Child Gas Masks